The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting and storing of drawings and especially for the supporting and storing of blueprints, and the like, for ready use in the field.
Blueprints and other drawings have been commonly stored in a variety of manners, including in rolls placed in pigeonholes, in special supports, stacked in a corner and folded in files. Drawings are also stored in special cabinets for the storage of drawings, having slide-out drawers for storing the drawings flat rather than in rolls. In has also been suggested to store the drawings with hangers in a hanging position. Drawings are frequently stored and shipped in carboard tubes, which allows the drawings to be protected, and removed from the tube when needed.
The present invention is directed towards a storage tube for drawings, which tube can be easily carried in the field and used on-site or in a shop as well as stored in an office. The drawings can be quickly pulled from the tube and viewed under a protective transparent cover while being supported against a support surface and then rolled back into the tube for storage.
Prior U.S. patents which store items in a rolled-up fashion include the Whilden U.S. Pat. No. 438,770, for a stamp package including a tube having stamps supported on a pull-out strip of parafin paper. The Cornell U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,392, shows a calendar support and a tube for being pulled therefrom and having an internal roller on each end thereof so that each month can be viewed and then torn off.
The Gunn U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,561, shows a storage container for rolled tissue paper having a center shaft, end caps and an outer roller, while the Horn U.S. Pat. 3,737,360, show an outer roller having an opening for drawing out adhesive. The Holtje U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,043, shows an illuminated message case in which message material is rolled out of a roll onto a surface and includes a strip and a wax-coated strip. The Idoine, U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,070, shows a map holder in which a map is unrolled for viewing portions thereof.
The present invention advantageously provides a storage for drawings and blueprints, both inside and outside, while protecting the prints from the elements and from wear by continuous usage and allows rapid access to the drawings as needed.